A midsummer fairy's dream
by RedPurpleRose
Summary: Natsu is on love with Lucy. Lucy is in love with Natsu. Lucy is forced to marry Grey, the guy she hates or else she would die. Juvia loves Grey but he hates her. It seems like nothing can't get worst, right? Well, not when the fairies are involved, then things turned out to be a bigger mess! LucyXNatsu, GreyXJuvia, JellalXErza, MirajaneXLaxus. Hope you like it :


This is my first fanfiction ever! I've decided to do the crossover because GreyXJuvia remind me HelnaXDemetrius, only gruvia are a lot more better...

This are the characters for now:

Theseus (he is the duke who fell in love with the amazon's leader)- Laxus

Hippolita (a former leader of the amazon tribe who was kidnapped by the duke)- Mirajane

Egeus (Hermia's father who wants her to marry Demetrius)-Lucy's father

Hermia (in love with lysander)- Lucy

Lysander (in love with hermia)- Natsu

Demetrius (was in love with helena, but changed his mind)- Grey

Helena(in love with demetrius. kinda obsessed with him)- Juvia

Warning: OCC.

Disclaimer: I do not own either "A midsummer night's dream" or "Fairy tail" (If I were, there would be a lot of romance.)

It was a regular night in the palace. Laxus, the Duke of Fiore, was staring at his beautiful grey-haired fiancé. "I can't believe we have to wait four days until our wedding night! I swear the closer the date gets the slower time moves."

Mirajane looked at her blond husband to be with her blue eyes. "I think you wrong, my dear. It feels that way, but actually, before you know it, time passes quickly and we will be standing in the altar exchanging vows."

Laxus heart melted when he saw Mirajane smiles. The way they met wasn't romantic at all. She was the leader of the Amazon tribe that he tried to conquer. He took her prisoner, killed her people, dethroned her and brought her to a strange land. He took her hands and said: "Mirajane, I wooed you with my sword and won your love by causing you injuries, but from now on, I will treat you differently! I'm going to love and cherish you; I'm going to make sure you will get a dream wedding!"

Mirajane, who was moved by Laxus words, leaned closer in order to kiss him. When their lips were almost touching, a sound of someone barging in disturbed them. It was Jude Heartfillia, dragging his daughter Lucy, followed by two other aristocrats, Grey and Natsu. "Good evening, our honorable Duke!" said Jude.

"What's wrong?" asked unhappy Laxus.

"Well, the great duke, I want to complain about my own daughter, Lucy. You see, this man", he pointed at the dark blue haired man, "has my permission to marry my daughter. Yet, this man," he pointed the pink haired man, "is trying to court my daughter. He gives her presents, serenades her out of her window, gives her candies, and writes her poems. He makes her believe that he loves her and she loves him back!

"He turned her against me! My obedient child disobeyed me for the first time! Therefore, I demeaned to bring back Fiore's old low. I'm her father. She belongs to me and I can do whatever I want with her. Either she marries Grey or she dies."

Everybody gasped. Clearly, Jude was going too far. Laxus felt sorry for the young girl. He couldn't cancel the low. "What do you thing, Lucy? Listen to your father's words. Your father is the one who created you. You are made in his image. He gave you life and he has a permission to take it away. Besides, Grey is a fine young gentleman."

"So is Natsu," said the blond.

"Yes, of course he is." Laxus said. "But in this case, he is missing your father's voice, that's why you should choose the other one."

"I wish my father could see through my heart."

"Your heart, but with is judgment." Laxus hoped that the poor girl would just obey her father, but it seemed like she had a death wish.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Lucy decided to play innocent and dumb in order to win the Duke's heart. "I don't know what makes to act this way in front of your highness, to speak my thoughts in front such a great man. Can you please tell if I refuse to marry Grey what's the worst that could happen to me?"

"Either die or become a nun," Laxus offered her, showing her that even if she has another option, it is not necessary a good one. "But remember you're still very young. Are you sure you sure you are ready for living the rest of your life as a virgin, without knowing a touch of a man? I mean, I appreciate the way they live and master they desires, but a happy flower is the one who is touched than the one who grows lives and dies alone."

"So like this I will grow, live and die before I let this man touch me!" Lucy insisted.

Laxus didn't lose his patience yet. "Look, take your time to think. Think wisely. In the day my love and I become one, you will either choose to marry Grey, or to die for disobeying your father or to live lonely life forever."

"Relax, my sweet Lucy," Grey spoke to her in a gentle voice. "And you, Natsu, give up, because I'm the one who has the right to marry her."

"You are right," Natsu smirked. "You have her father's love and I have Lucy's. Will you marry him?"

"You are rude!" Jude muttered. "Yes, he has my love. So, my love will give him everything I own, including her."

Natsu tried to approach Laxus. "My Lord, I come from a good family just like his, and I'm good looking as well as him. My money and fortune are the same level as his, if not more. Still, out of all the things I can brag about, the only thing I want to show off is that I'm loved by beautiful Lucy. Then, why can't I demand my right to marry her? Grey, I'll show your true face in front of everybody, was engaged to Nedar's daughter, Juvia. He won her heart. She, a sweet lady, loves him deeply, sees him as an idol, dotes him devoutly, this inconsistent man! Is this the king of man you want your daughter to marry, Jude?"

This was a big problem indeed. It could lead to a quarrel among the aristocrats, a very dangerous thing. Laxus sighed. It was a real headache. "I've heard enough from all sides. I was too busy with my wedding plans; I didn't deal with the issue Grey made. Jude, Grey, come with me! I need to scold you two. Meanwhile, Lucy should make her choice."

He glanced at his fiancé, who looked upset that Lucy couldn't choose to marry the one she loves. This made him a little bit confused. "I mean, go ahead Jude and Grey. I need to give you something… it's about my wedding night… I mean, let's get out of here and do something."

"With duty and desire, we follow you," said Jude.

Everybody got out, leaving Lucy and Natsu alone. Natsu was worried about her. When he saw how upset she was, he asked her: "What's wrong, my love? Why are you so pale? What happened to your rosy cheeks?"

"Don't worry about the roses," said Lucy with tears in her eyes. "If they need rain, than my eyes would provide it."

"Hell with that. From whatever I read, heard tales or history, the course of true love never did run smooth. At least we lucky to have the same family status…"

"Yeah, because a rich person can't fall in love with someone poor," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Or big age differences could keep us apart, or we somebody else could choose our partners. Even if we had a choice, war, death or sickness could rip our love."

"Why do lovers have such a fate? Is it really fine that the path of true love is full with dreams, wishes and then tears?"

"You are right." There was a small moment of silence when an idea hit Natsu's head. "Therefore, let's run away! Let's meet tomorrow in the woods. I have an aunt who lives outside of Fiore. She is a lonely rich widow who treats like her own son. There we can live together without Fiore's low to threaten us! I want to marry you! Let's meet tomorrow near the city's gates, if you love me too."

"Yes!" Lucy cried out of happiness. "I swear to you by Cupid's strongest bow, in the same place you told me, tomorrow I'll meet with thee!"

"Keep your promise, my love." They shared a tiny moment of happiness when a blue haired lady was coming closer. "Hey, look. Here is Juvia."

Juvia walked through them, not noticing the couple until Lucy said: "Hello, fair Juvia. Where are you going?"

Juvia stopped and turned around slowly. It seemed like something irritated her. "Did you just call me fair? How could you say that? Grey loves your beauty! What a blessed beauty! Your eyes are shining like the stars; your voice is a sweet melody. What can't your beauty become a sickness? Why can't I catch your beauty? Please tell how you made Grey to fall in love with you!"

"I have no idea myself!" Lucy said quickly. "I frown every time I see him, yet he still loves me."

"I wish I could turn my smiles into frowns!" Juvia cried.

"I tell him to go to hell but he still talks to me sweetly."

"I wish I could talk to him that way!"

"The more I hate, the more he follows me!"

"The more I love, the more he hates me!"

"His stupidity is my fault."

"No, it's your beauty's fault! I wish it was my blame!"

Lucy felt pity for her friend. "Then, I have good news for you. Soon, you won't ever see my face. Natsu and I are planning to live this place! Before I met Natsu, Fiore seemed like heaven to me. Now, when I can't be with him, this place turned into hell!"

Juvia looked at them shocked. She didn't realize that when Lucy won't be there, she won't have a competition. Thinking Juvia didn't understand stupid Natsu began to reveal the whole plan. "That's right! Tomorrow night we will be running away. We are going to meet near the city's gates and run to the woods."

"In the woods we will meet and together we shall go to a place where we won't have to hide our love! Goodbye my love. Pray for us and have a good luck with Grey. Meanwhile, Natsu, we can't see each other even though it hard for lovers not seeing the other one, it's like starvation. Come tomorrow night!"

"I will, my love!" said Natsu and Lucy left the palace. "Goodbye, Juvia. Wish Grey would love you just as much as you love him."

And as he left, Juvia felt jealous of their happiness. Around Fiore, she was counted as beautiful as Lucy but it didn't matter for Grey. He thought Lucy was prettier. She knew she was wrong for loving him. Yet, she couldn't help it. You don't choose who to fall in love with. Love is blind.

It wasn't like that always. Grey used to love her. He used to hail her with promises. That was until he saw Lucy, who melted the hail. Then she had an idea. "I will tell Grey about their flight, so he will chase her to the woods tomorrow night. And if he is going to thank me for that piece of information, it would be worth it! Wait! Why am I standing here when I can go and follow him?"

So what do you guys think? Will Juvia betray her best friend just to hear a thank you from Grey? It would be grat if you comment (bad&good.^^


End file.
